


Survie en Millieu Hostile [FANFIC ARK]

by Kira_DracoPhoenix



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_DracoPhoenix/pseuds/Kira_DracoPhoenix
Summary: Bienvenue sur l'Arche ! N'esperez pas avoir son nom, il est inconnu... Au rendez-vous : des dinosaures, espèce éteinte depuis la préhistoire et peut-être même un peu plus...Que feriez-vous si vous vous réveilliez sur une plage presque nue, sans aucun souvenir et surtout une IA directement implanté dans votre poignet ?Espérons pour vous que vous ne paniqueriez pas, parce que les dinosaures n'attendent pas, en particulier les plus affamés d'entre-eux.Heureusement pour Chara, elle n'a pas paniqué et a su se reprendre en main... A peu près.





	1. Bestiaire

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écris se livre pour plusieurs raisons.
> 
> De 1 : j'aime beaucoup l'univers de ARK
> 
> De 2 : Je n'arrivais plus à imaginer autre chose que des idées pour cette fanfic donc bon....
> 
> De 3 : Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfic dessus :3
> 
> /!\ Les taming ne seront pas comme dans le jeu. Je trouve pas sa logique d'assommer un dinosaures à coup de caillou pour devenir son ami !
> 
> La map n'est pas une map qui existe réellement ! J'ai donc le droit d'y mettre toutes les créatures Ark que je veux et en faire la cartographie de moi-même !
> 
> Je vous ferrais un chapitre spécial dessus.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

[Bestiaire (A-Z) /Anglais\\]

/A\

Achatina  
•  
Allosaure  
•  
Ammonite  
•  
Ankylosaure  
•  
Archeopterix  
•  
Argentavis  
•  
Anthropluera

/B\

Baryonyx  
•  
Basilosaure  
•  
Beelzebufo  
•  
Brontosaure

/C\

Carbonemys  
•  
Carnotaurus  
•  
Castoroides  
•  
Chalicotherium (aussi dit Buveur de bière)  
•  
Cœlacanth  
•  
Compy

/D\

Deadon  
•  
Deinonychus  
•  
Dilophosaure  
•  
Dimorphodon  
•  
Diplodocus

/D\

Direbear (Ours Sinistre)  
•  
Direwolf (Loup Sinistre)  
•  
Dodo  
•  
Doedicurus  
•  
Dung beetle (bousier)  
•  
Dunkleosteus

/E\

Equus

/G\

Gallimimus  
•  
Giant bee (Abeille Géante)  
•  
Giganotosaurus  
•  
Gigantopithecus  
•  
Griffin (Griffon)

/H\

Hesperornis  
•  
Hyaenodon (Hyene)

/I\

Ichtyornis  
•  
Ichthyosaurus  
•  
Iguanodon

/J\

Jerboa

/K\

Kaprochus  
•  
Kentrosaurus

/L\

Leech (Sangsue)  
•  
Leedsichtys (Baleine)

/M\

Mammoth (Mammouth)  
•  
Manta  
•  
Megalania  
•  
Megaloceros  
•  
Megalodon  
•  
Megalosaure  
•  
Meganeura  
•  
Mésopithecus  
•  
Microraptor  
•  
Mosasaure

/O\

Onyc  
•  
Otter (Loutre)  
•  
Oviraptor  
•  
Ovis (Mouton)

/P\

Pachy  
•  
Paracer  
•  
Parasaure  
•  
Pegomastax  
•  
Pelagornis  
•  
Phiomia  
•  
Piranha  
•  
Plesiosaure  
•  
Procoptodon  
•  
Pteranodon  
•  
Purlovia

/Q\

Quetzalcoatlus (Quetzal)

/R\

Raptor  
•  
Rex  
•  
Rock Drake (Dragon rocheux)

/S\

Sabertooth (Tigre à dents de sabre)  
•  
Sabertooth salmon (Saumon-tigre à dent de sabre)  
•  
Salmon (saumon)  
•  
Sarcosuchus  
•  
Snow Owl (Harfang des Neiges)  
•  
Spinosaure  
•  
Stegosaure

/T\

Tapejara  
•  
Terror bird (Oiseau Terreur)  
•  
Therizinosaure  
•  
Thylacoleo  
•  
Titanoboa  
•  
Titanomyrma  
•  
Tricératops  
•  
Trilobite  
•  
Troodon

/Y\

Yutyrannus


	2. Cartographie

Extérieur :

Nord-Ouest : Montage

Nord-Est : Glacier

Est : Plages, Foret

Sud-Est : Marécage

Ouest : Désert

Centre : Plaine, Faille et Redwood

Île (Sud-Ouest) : forêt, plaine, plage.

Souterrain : De larges grottes. Accessible par les grottes dans les montagnes ou par le faille dans la plaine centrale.


End file.
